Typically, wound closure strips are sold in sterilized packages with the wound closure strips having an elongated rectangular shape. The wound closure strips are mounted on backing cards with a number of wound closure strips of the same length located in a side by side relationship on the backing card. To attach a wound closure strip to a wound the surgeon must either cut the wound closure strip to proper length with a scissor or use the packaged pre-cut wound closure strip. Since the wound closure strip contains an adhesive backing, cutting the wound closure strip may cause the adhesive and the wound closure strip to adhere to the scissors thus making it difficult to cut the wound closure strip. The present invention provides a package of wound closure strips having rounded edges that are located in a side by side arrangement to quickly allow a surgeon to estimate what length of wound closure strip is necessary and then remove and place the sterile wound closure strip directly on the wound without having to cut or trim the wound closure strip. In addition the use of radiused corners on the wound closure strip ends substantially reduces the chances of the users clothing or other bandages from accidently pulling the corner of the wound closure strip loose from the patients skin.